Newton Damashii
1= (Translation: Apple Falls from tree! It’s down to Gravity!) |-| 2= is an alternate blue power-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , the renowned physicist and mathematician who was responsible for discovering universal gravitation, thus giving the world proof of the existence of gravity. Accessed through the Newton Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/newtondamashii/ While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Ghost, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Newton Damashii, a Kamen Rider dons the where they are armed with a pair of orb-like gloves that allows him to generate gravitational pulses for either knocking back enemies or weighing them down with crushing force. Alternatively, Ghost can instead use his gravity orbs as makeshift boxing gloves to deliver powerful punches. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Newton Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Sir Isaac Newton was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. First appearance Inexplicably appearing in defense of police forces against a numberless Cobra-Type Roidmude on August 8th 2015 - two months prior to Takeru's first death - Ghost, witnessed by Kiriko Shijima and Genpachiro Otta, assumed Newton Damashii to repel an attack from the Roidmude, proceeding to destroying it with his Omega Drive before fading away into the air. Foreshadowing In an evidently forgotten dream that Takeru had before his first death, the ghost of Newton as well as Musashi and Newton witnessed the arrival of a miniature spaceship which contained their Ghost Eyecons along with the Ore Eyecon whom exited after it arrived at a concert. Signaled by Sennin pointing to his illustration in a book of historical figures, Newton would be third in a succession of three Damashii which were used by Kamen Rider Ghost to fight the Gamma Commandos. War with the Gamma Unsealing The Newton Parka Ghost was unsealed at an unknown point in time. Its Eyecon was involved in a criminal incident where it was stolen by a member of Neo-Shade, later revealed to be the group's leader. Serving Ghost Faced with the predicament of the plummeting "Azuchi Castle", Ghost was given the Newton Eyecon by Yurusen who guided him into using its gravitational power to let it join the rest of the city safely while using his own ability as a ghost to phase through and avoid being crushed. Confronting the Machine Gun Gamma, Ghost assumed Newton Damashii and used his gravitational power of repulsion to send the oncoming bullets back at the Machine Gun Gamma who escaped with a getaway driver. Ghost used Newton Damashii to free Specter who had been buried under earth by Jabel. Ever since the appearance of Himiko's spirit, the Newton Eyecon would always fly away. This was, as explained by Himiko herself, due to the clash in the thinking of the two of them. However, both of them were able to put aside their differences, allowing Ghost to use their combined power to defeat Igor in his Gamma Superior Knife form. Driven by his trauma in the Gamma world, Takeru's desperate attempt to use the Eyecons to make a wish again made all of his Eyecons in his possessions to leave him. Eventually, with Specter lending Takeru his Eyecons and Alain had his left him due to no longer being subjected, all Eyecons agreed to cooperate and contributed to the creation of Eyecon Driver G, allowing Takeru to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii. Corresponding color-wise to , Newton Damashii was first in a succession of three Damashii which were assumed by Ghost in his fight with the Shocker cyborg Shiomaneking in the presence of the . Newton was subsequently brought forth amongst all fifteen heroic Parka Ghosts as Ghost Grateful Damashii performed the Grateful Omega Drive kick to defeat Shiomaneking. Newton was defeated alongside Robin by Adel Arrow during the disastrous engagement against Adel and his 11 remaining Gammaizers by the 15 Heroic Ghosts and Ghost Grateful Damashii, having chosen not to rely on Mugen Damashii's power alone while facing the Gammaizers. Viewing themselves as now obsolete, the heroic ghosts would enter a brief period of unresponsiveness before soon enough returning to Takeru's side, as he asserted his faith in them, against Gyro. Village of Heroes Attacked by Dark Necrom R and Dark Ghost, Ghost was robbed of his Eyecons which were taken as part of Argos' machination. When Takeru and his friends followed them to the Island of Eyecons, Newton was found to be living in harmony as one of 100 reincarnated historical figure within the Village of Heroes. When Argos' Gamma forces attacked the village, Newton was struck down and reduced back to an Eyecon which was recovered along with the others by Argos. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfill his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul with the original fifteen heroes returning to his side as he came back to Earth. Endgame The Dr. Pac-Man Incident When Ghost faced the Hatena Bugster, Newton was brought forth among all fifteen heroic spirits with the Eyecon Driver G only for the Bugster to repel even the God Omega Drive; Takeru would ultimately resort to a new power. Build Coming to the aid of his CR allies, Ghost assumed Newton Damashii to repulse the Nebula Bugsters. Zi-O In early September 2018, Newton's Parka Ghost was summoned alongside Ore, Musashi and Edison via the GhostArmor wielded by Geiz, who had traveled from the year 2068 to kill Sougo Tokiwa, who became Kamen Rider Zi-O. In 2011, the Newton Parka Ghost was summoned alongside Musashi, Ore and Edison by Geiz to rout away Another Fourze. On December 9th 2018, the Newton Ghost was summoned alongside Robin Hood by Another Ghost as he fought alongside Decade Ghost, who summoned Billy the Kid and Benkei, against Geiz GhostArmor, who summoned Musashi and Edison. The six Parka Ghosts engaged in a brief skirmish which soon ended as they seemingly annihilated one another. Record Newton is among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. He is acknowledged under .http://weibo.com/5502408380/DkjAkg3t2?from=page_1005055502408380 :Newton's entry was ultimately left unseen on-screen, but was among those unveiled by Televi-kun Magazine. Final Stage Crossover 5 & 6.png|'Newton - Narita' Robin Hood - Shibuya Newton (Narita).png|Narita as Ghost Newton Damashii Newton possesses Narita in the stage show, assuming his Kamen Rider Ghost form. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Surprise Future, Special Preceding Video, Ghost Episodes 4, 5, 8, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, Ghost 11, Ikkyu Intimacy!, Ghost 15, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 38, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 38, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Ghostnewton.png|Ghost Newton Damashii Ghost_Toucon_Newton_Damashii.jpg|Ghost Toucon Newton Damashii Grateful Newton.jpg|Ghost Grateful Newton Damashii Mugen Newton.jpg|Ghost Mugen Newton Damashii KRSpecNewDam.png|Specter Newton Damashii Deep Newton.jpg|Deep Specter Newton Damashii Necrom newton.jpg|Necrom Newton Damashii Ghost Change Newton Damashii was released as part of the Ghost Change set GCPB-01 alongside Himiko Damashii and a Yurusen figurine. Ghost Eyecon Blank Eyecon.png|Newton Ghost Eyecon (blank) Newton Ghost Eyecon.png|Newton Ghost Eyecon 04. Newton Ghost.png|Newton Ghost Newton_Sticker.png|Top Sticker Newton_iris_startup.png|Startup Time Newton_iris_transform.png|Transformation Time Newton_iris_mi.png|Move Invocation Time Finisher Ghost Driver= * : Ghost creates a powerful gravity pulse by using either the Attraction Glove on his left hand to immobilize and slow down a target or the Repulsion Glove on his right hand to amplify said gravity pulse for crushing his opponents. KRG-Newton Omega Drive.png|Omega Drive (Newton) (Normal) KRG-Newton Omega Drive2 Step1.png|Omega Drive (Newton) (Step 1: Defending and attract) KRG-Newton Omega Drive2 Step2.png|Omega Drive (Newton) (Step 2: repulsing enemy) KRG-Newton Omega Drive2 Step3.png|Omega Drive (Newton) (Step 3: Two forces bumping) |-| Sunglasseslasher= *Sword Mode: **'Omega Shine (Himiko & Newton)': Ghost creates a mixture of Himiko's power and Newton's repulsion strong enough to clear Gamma Superior Knife's fog. Omega Shine (Toucon Boost (Himiko and Newton)).png|Omega Shine (Toucon Boost (Himiko & Newton)) Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Newton is voiced by . Manifesting as a body, Newton is played by an unknown suit actor. Notes *Newton running away because of Himiko's ties with mysticism is rather presumptuous, for Sir Issac Newton was a man of faith who believed in the existence of a benevolent God, even if he did . *Discounting the Grimm and Sanzo Damashii which belong to Necrom, Newton is the only one of the remaining thirteen heroic Damashii to have ultimately never been used with either Ghost or Specter's upgraded Transients (Toucon Boost and Deep Specter) on-screen. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **''Kamen Rider Ghost Special Preceding Video'' **Episode 4: Amazing! The Castle in the Sky! **Episode 5: Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider! **Episode 8: Activate! Another Monolith! **Episode 11: Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Eyecon Contention! Quick Wit Battle!!'' **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!'' **Episode 15: Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! **Episode 17: Gorgeous! The Queen of Illusions! **Episode 18: Reverse! Mysterious Science! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! ** " " **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 **Episode 6: 555・913・2003 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 }} See also *Gammaizer Gravity, Gammaizer counterpart References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghost Heroes